


Spock X Reader – Trick or Treat

by writeyouin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested Prompt: "I’ve never been trick or treating before, now I’m too old but I still really want to go. Will you come with me and we can be old together?"The reader finds out that Spock's never been trick or treating, so (s)he decides to make him go.





	Spock X Reader – Trick or Treat

Spock followed the loud music to the kitchen; since the two of you had begun living together he had become accustomed to hearing your music but this was different to your usual genre. Sure’ enough, Spock found you dancing around the kitchen while brandishing a knife against a pumpkin; he checked the music player next to you, it was playing classical music he’d never heard before, a song called ‘Thriller’ by a Michael Jackson.

“T’hy’la,” Spock summoned sombrely.

“Morning sweet-pea, happy Halloween,” you greeted gleefully, never taking your eyes of the pumpkin in front of you.

“Halloween?”

“Yep, it’s a traditional Earth holiday mainly for kids now where we celebrate the spirits, all things scary, and all that jazz; I can’t wait till the trick or treaters see this one,” you showed him your pumpkin which held a depiction of a doll with a scar on its face, Chucky was carved under it.

“What are trick or treaters?”

The smile faded from your face, replaced with a thin grimace, “Man… what do Vulcan children do for fun anyway? Trick or treaters are mainly children who knock on people’s doors and say ‘trick or treat’. If you give them a treat, like a sweet or in some cases money then they’ll go, if you don’t then they trick you by either throwing toilet paper or eggs at your house, or even squirting you with a water pistol; it’s a load of fun. Although, where I’m from we don’t say trick or treat, we have a rhyme instead.”

Spock raised an inquisitive eyebrow, you nodded in acknowledgement and began the rhyme:

“The sky is blue,

The grass is green,

Have you got a penny for Halloween?

If you haven’t got a penny a ha'penny will do,

If you haven’t got a ha'penny then God bless you!”

“I see,” Spock declared, “And people find it amusing to let children vandalise their houses?”

“I swear it’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like?”

You sighed, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation, a sudden idea came to you, “I think that the only reasonable way to do this is if I show you.”

“Excuse me? It is illogical that I, an adult, should participate in a holiday that is seemingly for the entertainment of Earthen children.”

“Come on Spock, you can love it, hate it, or be indifferent to it but think of this as a science experiment; you take a look at the holiday, then write down your findings in a report that will help other races understand human traditions.”

Spock bowed his head stiffly, seemingly accepting your proposition; it was a trick you often used, getting Spock to do things by proposing it as an experiment, it worked every time.

* * *

“Are you sure that the costume is necessary?” Spock questioned with a disapproving frown as the two of you walked down the empty street.

You had dressed him up as Beetlejuice while you walked with him as Freddy Krueger, he had graciously accepted the makeup though you could tell he wasn’t pleased about it; the only reason you had a costume his size was because it had been left over from a friends Halloween party the year before.

“Absolutely, and when you’re typing up your report you can ask me a million questions but until then let’s head up to Queen’s Avenue and do some trick or treating.”

The streets filled up quickly with children, most of whom were excited to see two adults trick or treating, mainly because they had just learnt in a small way that you didn’t have to grow up just because you became an adult. At each house, you would take time to admire the intricate decorations, especially the pumpkins which were your favourite.

You had expected that upon seeing two adults people would have slammed their doors shut or made some form of snide remark, however you soon found that it was quite the contrary. People who opened up their doors to you would laugh and treat you like every other child, especially the older folks who seemed to get the same revelation that the children had and smile with a twinkle in their eyes. Occasionally you would come across a house with alien residents, they would show avid surprise at seeing a Vulcan participating in such a human holiday and ask the two of you questions, some even stating that they didn’t know aliens were welcome to celebrate such a holiday, to which you would reply, “Everyone is welcome to join in.” It was a feeling you adored, spreading a little moment of joy in an unexpected way.

After an hour or so of trick or treating, you had an unexpectedly full bag, you glanced over to Spock who had a faint hint of a smile, “So?” you asked.

“So what?” he tilted his head, waiting for clarification.

“What did you think?”

“An interesting holiday indeed. Although it would not fare well on Vulcan, I have concluded that it is a most loved celebration here on Earth. I would like to understand more about its origins for my report.”

You winked, “Sure babe, you got it. If we’re still on Earth next year, I’ll show you a Halloween party, that’s what the adults do, now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve gotta go do something real’ quick.”

You turned on your heel, crossing the road behind you where there was a small group of children dressed as the new series of power rangers, and their guardian who was dressed as the old Lord Zedd. “Hi,” you addressed the guardian, “I was just showing my Vulcan over there how Halloween works and we have all these sweets now that we just won’t eat,” you held up the bulging bag, “Is it okay for your kids to have them?”

The Lord Zedd replied with a muffled, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, we don’t need them.”

“Thank you, kids, what do we say?”

The children turned shyly to you with a sweet, murmured chorus of, “Thank you.”

You handed the bag over to Lord Zedd, “Happy Halloween,” you beamed, then ran back over to Spock, who watched the interaction curiously.

“Okay,” you started walking alongside Spock, “We can go home now.”

Spock nodded, mentally noting that he would have to write an entry in his report about the trust and sense of community that the holiday brought with it.


End file.
